worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Regions of Sylphian
Sylphian is a single country encompassing an entire continent, divided into regions by their territorial borders. Animus Region Aurai, the Floating Capital capital. flying island. said to be flying by virtue of the Queen's power. close to Vertwind island. the only method of going there is by flying. the most prestigious magical arts universities are here. Varpulis centered around various flowing streams. a town of mills and water canals. focused on water element magical arts and healing arts. Hermetini famous for its historical burial mounds and stone architecture. shoe making. focused on earth element magical arts. Gralia historic town that was said to be the origin of civilization of Sylphian. famous for its ironwork and stone buildings. focused on lightning element magical arts and physical artes. Cardea surrounded by a forest said to be inhabited by elves and pixies. a very magical place. wooden buildings that are covered with greenery. mainly centered on summoning arts and the wind element. Aquilo its landmark are the mounds dug up forming walls around the area, as a defense of the ancient Humans against the ancient Regalia, over time, it came to look like natural formations. very close ties with Vivace. focused on sound element magical arts and musical arts. Eramerio the smithing capital of Sylphian. famous for its large stone furnaces and an abandoned fortified castle. often, visitors from Salamandra stay here. fire element magical arts. Collineverdi known as a mining town that was shut down centuries ago when copper became scarce, until it was renewed and rebuilt when tin and silver ores and clay deposits were found in the area. focused on dark element magical arts. Sverti the mercantile center of Sylphian as is where visitors from Undini frequent. ice element magical arts. Faestio historical caverns with ancient cavemen paintings and rock art, said to be the origin of Humans in Sylphian. depictions of ancient Humans revering god-like ancient Regalia appearing as rainbow serpents. force element magical arts. Fisaga a place of devotion to the Spirits, mainly Luna. gothic architecture and cathedrals. planetariums. light element magical arts and support spells. Ventre Region also found in various places around the region are the residences of a well-known family of wealthy bankers and doctors, the Firenze. these Mediterranean architecture manors are called the Firenze Villas. also called the land of the arts. Vivace musical center of Sylphian. bard and music academe. orchestras and performances daily. Pomona theatrical arts and performances. actors and performers. opera houses. Legato visual arts center. most popularly stone and marble sculpting and oil paintings. very eccentric people. Medio tea and coffee plantations. exporters of both products to the rest of Sylphian. epitome of Sylphian architecture. Lagonbleu culinary center, mainly on seafood dishes and bartending. a town that's livelier at night than in the day. beach parties are fairly common. Bristine culinary center, mainly on pasta and pastry dishes. a gourmand's heaven. also features an aesthetically beautiful and romantic canal, which is why it is also called the town of romance. Pommiere culinary center, mainly on vegetable- and fruit-based dishes. windmills and vineyards. wine makers. Vendemer coastal town. salt caverns. white rock formations. scenic seascapes and bay views. produces an exotic pink salt. Fortend famous for its public bathouses and wool and cotton products. sheep everywhere. in the past, the town was abandoned due to the waters from the Indulgio Lake, and was repopulated after the waters subsided. the buildings were reconstructed while some ruins remained. Praque botanical gardens and herbariums. primary exporters of herbs and spices. it's most prominent value is its farming and planting practices on difficult mountainous landscapes, being mostly on hills with few but narrow valleys. the main center of the town are abbeys on the valleys. Zefira Region Orlington houses built on and near the sky columns like Meteora in Greece. monasteries sat atop some of these rock pillars. devout Deoscaelestic believers. training for monks and fighters. Feremien a town on the beach waters. kinda viking-y. training ground for axe-wielders and shield users. Swarioris megalithic temples built in reverence to the ancient Regalia. a training ground for swordsmen and lancers. Darvena monthly jousting competitions. jousting on both land arenas and on the air with flying mounts. competitions on the courtyards of a castle formerly owned by a duke. formerly an important trading route from Undini to Sylphian, but when trade routes shifted, the town was abandoned until it was renewed as a jousting ground. Westic situated on connecting lakes flowing on natural limestone and creating natural dams. waterfalls and caves. it rains here at least once a week. Marillia naturally formed circular caverns and rock bridges. the town that connects the Zefira, Ventre, and Aquilio regions through the Anderlon Mountains. Berlitine part of the town is on reclaimed land. famous for the dark blue basaltic columns projecting out of the sea. Ferewood ruins of an ancient civilization of people who have migrated from Undini. depictions of Celsius and ruined sculptures of wolves. annual dueling competitions. Grisses a town entirely inhabited by people from northern Undini, but became Sylphiani when Sylphian won the rights to this island. their culture was preserved, but only a few remain that know of their Undinese origin. practice of injecting poison into their arrows for hunting. Aquilio Region Burmilia originally created as a housing for workers who work with lumber and developed into a village much later. woodworks and fine wood furniture. east of the town is the Primeval Forest of Arghest. Quastine landmark is a shrine dedicated to a god of medicine, which has been debated to be either Volt, Luna, or Sylph. foggy mountains on mornings and evenings. Shendarson necropolis with rock-cut tombs. rabbits everywhere. legends about the moon rabbit, which was possibly derived from eastern Undinese belief. Zarath famous for a labyrinth mausoleum built by the founder of the town. rumored to hide treasures, but treasure hunters who don't return are said to have been pulled to the Otherworld by the dead for their greed. Irmine surrounded by boreal forests. wild unicorn roam around here. unicorns are sacred and attributed to the Moon Spirit. Heddington a town with numerous bridges. famous for its aqueducts that was considered to be a revolutionary in technology. Stribog originally a hunting lodge of a previous Queen. the following Queen decided to develop it into another city as wondrous as the capital. unfortunately, it wasn't finished. famous for its fountains and castle with aesthetic gardens. Arandite scenic waterfalls, with a part of the town being found in a cavern complex behind the waterfalls. Noreus most devout followers of Luna. remains of ruins. many depictions of Luna and moon themed. plaza center has a large advanced moondial, with a garden of night-blooming plants. Chytrast most popularly known for a ruins with a preserved celestial mapping and engravings on a male moon spirit who rides a chariot around the world to bring darkness to the skies, head adorned with horns instead of a crown-like headpiece. Notos Region Loegaire a town that looks like Venezia. gondolas and boats through the water canals are the main method of transportation. Larchosta breeders of Struth Ostriches and Rheid Rheas. ostriches and rheas are basically horses. mount purchase here. farmlands. Etaine archery town. bowmaking and arrow smithing. horseback and mounted archery. archery competitions held here bi-annually. experts of bowmaking. expensive but efficient bow and arrow customization. Ormos one of the three southern harbors. primarily the trade center of Sylphian and Basamum. Paralia one of the three southern harbors. primarily the trade center of Sylphian and Hathora. Azone a monastery that houses visitors from Gnomos. one of the very few places where one can see discrimination with classes due to the influence of the Hathora empire and Basamum sultanate, which makes most from the Freemen avoid this town. Eridan one of the three southern harbors. primarily the trade center of Sylphian and Suid. mostly inhabited by people who live on both Suid and Sylphian. Gaoth Region Maelduin a hill fort rebuilt and repurposed into a village. north of the town is a harbor. based off Dun Aonghasa. legends of bean nighe, a spirit of a female child washing dirty clothes nearby a body of water, the clothes belonging to the person whose death is close. Nuada a town of gryphons and hippogriffs. both animals are considered to be sacred animals of both Sylph and Volt bestowed upon by the Spirits to help the people. monster taming and breeding. Ethniu a village considered to be one of the most difficult places to reach. houses are at the topmost of the steep mountain crags, the cliffs are required to be climbed to reach this area. based off Sceilig Mhichil. monastery that reveres Sylph. only place in the world where one can find Sylphic lindwyrms and the annual skywhale migration. Sidhe in the middle of mysterious artificial rock formations. a village built under a hill/mound. tricky to find the entrances to this village. depictions of a three-headed monster that is associated with fate. features an oracle who can tell the future. Significant Locations